


[ONESHOTS!~] CENTRICIDE, REALICIDE, AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN

by Robini_Pastalini



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series), The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anyways, Grej - Freeform, I apologize in advance, I have low motivation most of the time, I run on 30 hours of no sleep and an overdosage of energy drinks if that even is a thing, I'll add more characters if they're used later on, Inaccurate usage of pronouns, It's easier to use he/him rather than que/quem for Ancom, Jreg/Grej please don't read this, Multi, Please don't kill me lmao, Requests are open! :D, Sorry Ancom, Yes I ship Nazi/Ancap fite me, You'll be disappointed I just know you will, but enjoy that small sample of who might pop up, enjoy the stupid things I type, expect slow updates just in case, jreg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robini_Pastalini/pseuds/Robini_Pastalini
Summary: You've walked into the fandom I see? Nice to meet ya!Welcome to the world in which Politics take the form of people.I hope you enjoy whatever I type up while slowly dying on the inside; I mainly do fluff but cursing is mandatory for a couple of characters.I take requests if you're wanting to see anything specific- but keep in mind, depending on motivation, plot, and my mood, it might take a bit for me to complete. You know what, just read the opening page will ya? It'd save me some time X'D
Relationships: Nazi/Ancap, Tankie/Ancom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. 🌠 Hello and Welcome!

* * *

_**\- Hey everybody, Communal here! ❤** _

No? Okay, fine, it’s just me. If you don’t know where in this green earth that little lyric came from, I suggest you look here --> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VskpJ0etaq0>

Anyways, as the title says, hello and welcome to the wondrous world of Politics turned human! It's kinda like country humans I guess you could say, but, in my opinion, it's much, _much_ better.

I write little stories based off of ships or scenarios that Jreg's + Grej's characters inspire, but you probably already know that, yeah? Just in case you didn't, I hope you can Google his YT channel soon so you can catch up to what you've missed out on.

* * *

**_I accept requests!_ **

I will happily write the following if you ask:

  * \- Fluff (Some call me the lord of fluff, hehe- You can decide for yourself)
  * \- Angst (I'm mainly in the mood to write this when I have music to back the feeling up)
  * \- Them really suggestive scenes that cut off with a time skip (I mean- why not?)
  * \- Anything you have a decent plot for (Please request plot ideas- I run out of them faster than gravity works)
  * \- Anything you have a decent starter for (These are useful too-)
  * \- Them rare ships that no one knows about but you (I like writing these, lmao- It's entertaining for me as well)
  * \- Things based off of music you think would inspire me to write something (m-u-s-i-c)
  * \- Anything below 18+ (Not counting gore- I can write you a gore-y scene if your heart desires it >;P)



If you're curious as to why the hell I use emojis in my titles, it makes it easier (for me at least) to locate ships rather than by looking for the names.

Example: An Commie x Ancom story would have ❤💚 at the beginning to symbolize their main colours.

One more thing before I start typing away to my hearts' desire, if you're going to request _please_ write it out in proper sentences! I wouldn't want to get confused about what you asked for and accidentally write something you didn't want! That'd be a no-go >~<;

Happy reading and/or requesting!

* * *

Scoot your pretty self on over here and I can assure you you'll have faster updates to the oneshots than you were if you continued to wait on this little website ;3  
<https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/541983>

You're welcome


	2. ❤🖤 Commie x Post Left: Make Me Forget

* * *

Welcome to Author's corner! :)

Enjoy random tidbits of info before you start reading because that's just what kind of a person I am!

 **Inspiration song(s) for this work:** Au/Ra - Dance In The Dark, GLADES - Her (Loving You)

 **Author's mood:** All in the song- I feel like writing fluff

 **Time & date started:** 8:50 PM, Friday, July 3

 **Time & date finished: **10:45 PM, Friday, July 3

 **Time taken:** Maybe an hour on and off-

 **Extra thingies:** Pocky sounds good about now... Oh, my dog seems to be happy. That's good! ^^ Fireworks start way too early here in America... They're loud and I don't like them very much; they keep me up at night. Anyone else?

Oh, also, this story isn't based on the actual events in Centricide- I kinda just made them up >go

* * *

Post Left stared down blankly at the dark, steaming cup of oil coloured coffee, his mind slowly wandering as he sipped from the cup to get caffeine into his system. He had woken up much earlier than usual, which was _different_ to say the very least as he normally arose well past the sun had greeted the sky.

The anarchist continued like this, staring down at his morning cup of coffee as he sipped from it every so often, watching as the caffeinated drink slowly but surely ran out and he was left with an empty mug.

On a normal day, he would bolt out the door to the nearest rally, protest, or something of the sort, but it was no normal day. It had been one month since that Communist had hurt him beyond repair. _Exactly_ one month. Oh, how he hated being reminded of that scenario. What had he done to deserve being stabbed in the back? Was he not loyal enough to the Leftist Unity?

It didn't matter now, though, as Leftist Unity had broken up a while ago and he was on his own from here on out.

Anarcho-Communism was no more.

Post Left knew that for a fact.

Yet, somewhere deep down inside him, he couldn't help but want to trust the Communist again; to prove himself to the once reliable and trustworthy figure who he had once upon a time held so dearly to his heart.

Post Left growled a little under his breath as he moved to set the empty mug in the sink to be washed later, moving back into his room after doing so, not feeling like leaving his apartment for the time being.

Seconds slowly passed; seconds turned into minutes and then hours and before he knew it, the anarchist had found himself lonely at 8 PM on a Friday night with a hard-to-describe feeling in his stomach.

He didn't feel like himself.

He _wasn't_ himself.

Normally, on a Friday night such as this, he'd be out partying or causing a ruckus, maybe even spraying a few things of graffiti while he was at it; he was _never_ at home on a Friday. Especially so during the night.

Tossing and turning in his bed, Post Left let out a growl very similar to the one he made earlier that day, mentally saying ' _fuck it_ ' as he changed out of the outfit he was wearing into something much more presentable than a tank top and shorts, even if what he chose was his old, usual hoodie, sweatpants, military-style boots, and signature red and black bandana. Post needed to change his slight attitude as he noticed it though, so he took a little while to put on some makeup just for his own pleasure, knowing he looked fine with a little as long as it wasn't too feminine.

Deciding not to waste any further time, the ex Anarco-Communist gathered the things he would need to bring with him before heading out the door. Of course, like the Anarchist he was, he more than easily found his favourite club that was always open on nights like this.

He needed this, right? He _had_ been couped up for who knows how long. Maybe this was a good thing.

Or so he thought until half an hour in.

Post Left had the fortune to bump into, quite literally, the one person he stayed inside to avoid at the one time he came out for himself.

The Communist looked down at the other for a quick second, something that looked like a mix of surprise and happiness flashing through his eyes. "Can we talk Anar-"

Post cut him off there, not needing to be reminded of his old nickname. It brought back too many memories he had forced himself to suppress. "Post... _Post Left_." He said with a bit of an uneasy bark in his voice. 

Commie simply sighed before grabbing his wrist and leading the anarchist through the crowd to the outside curb. 

"What. Do. You. Want?" Post questioned irritatedly as he tore his wrist out of the Communist's hand, not very fond of having been torn away from the party he was enjoying not even a minute ago.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"About?"

"About what had happened. The mistake I made..."

"I..." Post stared up at the other quietly, scanning him over a couple of times. He wanted to walk away right then and there, he really did. Why would he listen to him anyway? After what he had done? He had every reason to not and to walk back home.

But this time he stayed, simply giving Commie a slight nod as the other smiled thankfully.

"I'm sorry... I should have treasured what I had before I went and lost it. I realize that I made a mistake and that you probably still hate me for it..."

"Mmhm."

"But can I at least make it up to you somehow?"

"...How so?"

"Anything you'd want... It'd only be fair."

" _Anything_?"

" _Anything_."

Time had slowly ticked on as it had done earlier for the anarchist as he listened to every word that escaped the Communist's lips, staying almost eerily quiet the entire time. When the other had finished apologizing for what he had done and explained what he would do to make things up, the anarchist couldn't help but crack a smile.

Post wasn't about to just blatantly admit it, but it felt oddly nice to hear from Commie; an apology. Maybe it was because he had never gotten one from him before that was this meaningful and sincere. Whatever it was, it brought back a smile to his face.

Commie blinked a few times down at the other, raising a brow quietly for a quick second before letting a smile grace his own face.

"It's been too long since I last saw you smile, Anarkitty."

The anarchist paused for a little, his smile momentarily fading before returning bigger than before.

"It has, hasn't it?"

"Da..." The Communist hummed a tune, gingerly approaching Post to gently wrap his arms around his frame, pulling him into a very welcomed hug. The two stayed like this for a sweet minute, each savouring the embrace as if it was their last.

"I figured out what I wanted..."

"And what would it be? Drugs? Money? Alcohol?"

He shook his head softly at all of those offerings, having only one thing in mind.

"Make me forget that something bad had happened between us in the first place."


	3. 💙💛 Nazi x Ancap: Simple Conversations

* * *

Welcome to Author’s corner! :)

Enjoy random tidbits of info before you start reading because that’s just what kind of a person I am!

**Inspiration song(s) for this work:** Why Don't We - Unbelievable

**Reason behind writing this:** I just felt like this can be a cute ship that isn't recognized enough, idk. I hope you think it's cute enough to become mainstream like I do, haha-

**Time & date started: **1:00 AM, Saturday, July 4

**Time & date finished: **2:05 AM, Saturday, July 4

**Time taken:** 45-ish minutes, on and off-

**Random quote from yours truly that I said once upon a eon ago:** If penguins are owls in waterproof suits, seals are dogs with swimming gear. Think about it.

As usual, timeline and events are not based on the original workings of Jreg; they're completely fictionalized for the sake of this short story. >vo

* * *

A bored Capitalist let out a small sigh as he scrolled through his phone with the most monotone look plastered on his face underneath his sunglasses. The stock market simply wasn't doing him any entertainment anymore, and his little 'experiment' of a city could grow ravenous for money from him so he had no idea of what he could do.

Ancap tucked his phone into his pocket, looking out across the room and scanning it quietly, even though he already knew the interior by heart. His eyes couldn't help but land on the figure not far from him, sitting down on the couch looking as if he didn't have a care in the world as he read whatever he was holding in front of him.

But of course, the Identitarian would feel the other's gaze and look up from his book, a brow raised as he returned Ancap's monotone stare, almost as if asking if he needed something from him without speaking a word.

"What'cha reading?" The Capitalist asked with a click of his tongue, almost effortlessly raising from where he was seated to plop down next to Nazi, leaning a little on him as he tried to skim over the book's contents, the whole room silent. It stayed like that for a few minutes, Ancap resting himself slightly against the other as the two of them read without so much as a disturbance in the quiet, comfortable silence.

If it wasn't for his need to acquire and invest, the anarchist had to admit he would have instantly put his phone on snooze and ignored it, but because he had such a thing, he was forced to get up and leave the room to take the call. Ancap kept his voice low and quiet as he spoke to whoever was on the other side of the phone, respecting the fact that the Identitarian was reading in the living room as he knew that the other's temper would flare up if given the slightest chance.

After a good 20 minute call, he slid back into the room, making sure his phone was on mute this time, and back down onto the couch next to Nazi, repeating his earlier action of leaning against him before reading away, finding the book to be rather interesting. And once again this peaceful, quiet, and comfortable silence fell over the two of them, each silently enjoying the other's company despite not saying a word.

"You're a little clingier than usual today," Nazi said, his usual confidence coming through crystal clear in his voice, chuckling a little as Ancap simply responded by cuddling into the other's side.

"Do you just want attention?" He questioned curiously, looking at the Capitalist with a raised brow before looking back down at his book and flipping the page.

"Can't I just stay here?" Ancap asked, nuzzling the Identitarian affectionately a few times, "You're cozy..."

Humming a little, Nazi wrapped an arm around the other as he continued reading, "Is that so?"

"It's very much so,"

"Hmm..."

"You're doubting that, aren't you?"

"If I said no I would be lying."

The anarchist shook his head softly, a smile on his face as he relaxed fully into Nazi, letting him deal with his weight, knowing that he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

The two stayed as they were, Ancap cuddling into the Identitarian's side as he, in turn, had an arm wrapped around him to pull him closer, reading away for a few more minutes before bookmarking his page and setting the book aside.

"You're quite cozy yourself," Nazi murmured softly, rare gentleness in his tone as he spoke, turning to put his full attention onto his partner, knowing that was what he wanted.

The Capitalist huffed at that as he sarcastically rolled his eyes, shifting himself a little to give Nazi a gentle kiss on the cheek, a small blush decorating his cheeks afterwards.

"Awwww, that's cute."

"Shut up..."

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"Becauuuuseeeeee?..."

"Because I need constant attention like the stock markets," Ancap sassily replied with another small huff, his little blush worsening when the Identitarian moved in to give him a proper kiss, a sly smirk on the other's face as he did so.

Oh, it drove him mad beyond belief sometimes how cocky, confident, yet nonchalant Nazi was when he did that. When he leaned in for a kiss. Or when he nuzzled him. Or hugged him. Then again,

it was one of the few times he actually got genuine affection from him...

The Capitalist hummed a soft tune as Nazi pulled away from the kiss after a bit, moving to wrap his arms around his neck loosely, letting them dangle freely as this time he leaned in for a kiss.

Maybe Ancap could keep it to himself as a secret that he liked seeing that assertive side of the other.

Yeah.

He could do that without a problem.

Probably.

Maybe.

* * *


End file.
